Pour Toujours
by JeniSasu
Summary: Une sortie, la première depuis six mois pour Izuku et ses amis s'en réjouissent. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévus...


Je ne sais pas d'où elle sort

Franchement, je n'en ais aucune idée

…en faites, je regardais un documentaire sur le Titanic XD (le vrai, sous l'eau, pas le film), ceux qui y sont resté tout ça…

Alors…euh j'ai versé quelques larmes en l'écrivant je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi aussi XD

Non, je n'ai pas versé quelques larmes, j'ai carrément pleuré, ma mère me regardait genre…

Franchement, je n'ai jamais versé autant de larme en écrivant une fic (me sens un peu lamentable)

J'espère que vous aimerez

* * *

_C'est magnifique !, s'exclame Izuku en fixant l'étendue bleu qui s'étendait à perte de vue

Ochako à ses côtés sourit et jette un regard à Momo et Shouto à ses côtés.

Ils soupirent tous de soulagement.

Izuku…avait l'air d'aller mieux.

Il se remettait peu à peu.

Il commençait enfin à vivre.

_T'as vus Ochako-chan ! C'était un dauphin, je suis sur que c'était un dauphin ! s'exclame t-il en se penchant vers l'avant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ochako sourit encore plus, heureuse, ses pommettes rougirent sur le coup.

Le vent se leva et elle posa la main sur sa chevelure.

Izuku ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres et se tenait à l'avant du bateau, le vent jouait lentement avec ces délicates mèches.

_Hey vous venez ?, le repas est prêt ! s'exclame Mina qui venait juste d'arriver

_On arrive !, s'exclame Ochako,

Elle se tourna vers Izuku qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Tu viens Deku ?, demande-t-elle

Il secoua la tête, ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un sourire.

_J'en profite juste un peu et je viens !

_Tarde pas, ce sera froid sinon, dit Momo en suivant Shouto

_Oui, répondit Izuku en reportant son attention sur la mer

Ochako l'observa un bref instant avant de se tourner à son tour.

Ils avaient organisé cette sortie en pleine mer juste pour Izuku.

Ils ont loué ce Yacht juste pour ça.

Ils avaient fait une pause dans leurs activités de super héros juste pour lui.

Parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Ils avaient quitté Yuei depuis cinq ans maintenant.

Ils étaient tous, quasiment adulte maintenant.

Ochako sourit en prenant place au côté de Tenya, son époux.

_Du steak ! s'exclame Tooru en prenant place à son tour

Ochako sourit et pris sa fourchette.

Oui, ça faisait 5 ans, qu'ils étaient entré dans le monde des adultes.

Ils n'étaient plus des gamins.

Ils avaient appris que la vie...était loin d'être aussi rose.

Aussi facile.

Ils l'ont tous compris de la manière la plus dure qui soit.

_Pomme de terre ? demanda Eijiro alors que Mina, sa femme prenait place à ses côtés

Elle rougit un peu et acquiesça.

Ils étaient, le couple récent d'eux toux.

Le plus récent.

Quand au premier couple du groupe…

Au...premier couple…, pensa Ochako en baissant son couteau qu'elle venait juste de prendre.

Izuku et Katsuki.

Elle sourit.

Ce couple avait fait parler d'eux.

Personne ne s'y attendait.

Et elle fut l'une de ceux qui fut réticente, après tout Izuku a été le souffre douleur de Katsuki un bon moment.

Mais au fil du temps elle avait compris.

Elle à compris que Katsuki aimait Izuku.

Qu'il était complètement, raide dingue de lui.

Il l'aimait profondément.

Et Izuku le lui rendait bien.

Ochako se mord la lèvre et laisse tomber son couteau qui atterris dans son assiette en un bruit sonore.

Tous se tournent vers elle alors qu'elle porte une main tremblante à ses lèvres, son alliance brille faiblement à son doigt.

Personne ne lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

Parce qu'ils le savaient.

Ils le savent tous.

Momo joint simplement ses mains sur ses cuisses qu'elles crispent.

Les lèvres de mina tremblotèrent et elle tente un sourire à Eijiro qui pose une main tremblante sur son épaule.

Tenya ferme juste douloureusement les yeux.

Denki fixe durement son assiette, la mâchoire crisper.

Ils savaient tous, pourquoi Ochako pleurait à présent.

C'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient organisé cette sortie.

Pourquoi Izuku a été leurs centres d'intérêt durant les 6 derniers mois.

Parce qu'il avait la perdu la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde.

La personne qui le soutenait, quoi qu'il arrive.

Izuku à chuter, et n'arrive plus à se relever.

Son pilier n'était plus.

Alors il chutait.

Katsuki…a perdu la vie dans une intervention dans un paquebot qui dérivait.

Il ne s'en est pas sortit.

Izuku s'est juste effondrer.

Tout comme eux.

Mais...Izuku en a été profondément affecté.

Il avait perdus son époux.

Sa raison de vivre.

Il était...seul.

Ça a pris six mois, pour qu'il accepte de sortir de chez lui.

Il s'était renfermé, coupant tout contact avec le monde extérieur.

Ochako halète et retire la main de sa bouche et essuie ses larmes.

Six mois, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était hier.

Que c'étais hier qu'elle avait vus le désespoir engloutir Izuku.

Hier que ces yeux ne brillait plus, or ce fut deux jours après a mort de Katsuki.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'il sortait et qu'il souriait.

Ils en furent heureux.

Ochako sourit derrière ses larmes et reprends sa fourchette.

Les autres firent de même en reniflant.

_Il est ou, Izuku ? demanda Kyoka alors qu'elle servait du vin à Denki

Denki qui se fige tout comme tout ceux présent à table.

Tous posent leurs yeux sur la chaise vide.

Vide…répète Ochako.

Ochako qui écarquille les yeux et se lève rapidement suivis des autres et tous se précipite jusqu'à l'avant du bateau.

L'avant du bateau qui était...vide.

Ochako porte les mains tremblantes sur ses lèvres et se laisse tomber à terre alors que les autres se précipite jusqu'au bord.

Jusque là ou se tenait Izuku un peu plus tôt.

Il n'y avait plus personne.

_Non, murmure Tenya le corps tremblant retirant déjà son t-shirt

_Non putain, non, bredouille t-il en plongeant aussitôt dans l'eau

Ochako trembla de tout son corps alors qu'elle sent le corps de Momo s'affaisser à coter du sien.

Elle se plia vers l'avant et se tint le ventre.

Et elle hurla.

Un profond cri de désespoir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Tenya remontait, bredouille.

Tenya qui tape rageusement la surface de l'eau avant de plonger à nouveau.

Mais…ils savaient que c'était inutile.

C'était trop tard.

Shouto se laisse glisse sur le sol, se tenait la tête, le corps secoué de pleure.

Ochako criait toujours en sanglotant.

Un cri de désespoir et de souffrance résonnait sur le vaste océan.

Merde.

Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?, hurle-t-elle

Son front heurta durement le métal du bateau alors que les sanglots de tout le monde résonnait, mais couvert par les cris de plus en plus désespérer d'Ochako dont le visage était baigner de larmes.

Ils avaient été naïfs.

 _Ils avaient été naïfs._

Ils s'étaient dit qu'il allait mieux.

Ils auraient dut se douter qu'un truc n'allait pas quand il avait facilement accepté de venir avec eux sur le bateau, qu'il lui avait proposé deux jours auparavant.

Et là…ils réalisaient avait violence le pourquoi, il avait accepté aussi facilement.

Katsuki…était mort en mer.

Izuku…est mort en mer.

_Pourquoi merde ?... pourquoi, sanglote Ochako se tenant désormais la tête, t'est injuste Izuku. C'est injuste ce que t'as fait, hurle-t-elle

Ils sanglotèrent un bon moment.

Ils rejoignent la terre ferme aussitôt, la mort dans l'âme.

La mort d'Izuku fut annoncer et...un deuil national eut lieu.

Il était après tout, l'héros le plus talentueux, succédant à all Might qui n'était plus.

Alors deux jours après cet évènement auxquels ils ne se remettaient toujours pas, tout furent choqué d'être conviés à la lecture du testament d'Izuku.

Celui-ci eut lieu dans une pièce neutre, sans gout ou ils étaient tous assis dans les divans qui le parsemaient.

Le notaire est alors arrivé, n'a rien dit et à juste mis un cd dans le dvd et s'en alla en fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Ochako, vêtue de noir –comme eux tous- serra la main de son compagnon qui en fit de même.

Et lorsque le visage d'Izuku apparut, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, les larmes débordèrent tout seul.

Elle entendit le couinement de Tooru juste derrière elle.

Izuku sourit de toutes ses dents et un sanglot échappa à Ochako.

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?, répète-elle une énième fois

Même si elle savait que personne ne lui répondrait.

Izuku à la télé sourit à nouveau, les pommettes rouges et passe une main embarrassé dans ses cheveux.

Un moment s'écoula.

_Gomen, murmure Izuku

Sa voix provoqua un véritable frisson chez tous ceux présents et des sanglots éclatèrent de partout.

Ochako essuya rapidement ses larmes pour ne rien manquer.

Elle observa Izuku sourie, gêner.

Elle l'observa, assis en lotus sur son lit, face à la camera.

_M'en voulez pas, s'il vous plait, dit-il d'une voix gêner

Son regard se perdit alors au loin avant qu'il ne tourne la tête sur le côté.

Sur la plage qui bordait sa maison.

Leurs maisons à tout les deux.

_Vous savez…j'ai vraiment essayé, vous le savez hein ?, j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux…

Il se tourne vers la caméra et sourit à nouveau, gêner.

_Je suis désolé…

_Enfoiré, hurla Denki en se prenant la tête dans les mains le corps secoué de pleure

_Vous savez...quand …il a disparus, au début je me suis dit, ça devait être une blague…Ouais, il me faisait surement une blague, après tout il me l'a promis vous savez ?

Ochako pleura en le voyant lever les doigts et fixer son alliance.

_Il m'a promis d'être toujours là, avec moi, tout le temps, il a dit qu'on vieillirait ensemble, tout ça…, murmure t-il

Momo laisse un bruyant sanglot lui échapper.

Ochako tint bon, serrant durement la main tremblante de Tenya qui pleurait aussi.

Elle essaya de ne pas baisser les yeux, pour lui, pour Izuku.

Alors elle serre les dents malgré sa vue un peu brouiller.

Izuku relève la tête et sourit toujours.

_Mais le lendemain je...j'étais toujours seul dans le lit et...j'ai réalisé...alors...j'ai essayé mais je…

Sa voix se brisa et il papillonne des yeux, se retenant de pleurer.

Il se tape dans les mains et sourit, malgré la larme qui roule sur sa joue.

_Bon, ça suffit je ne veux pas vous faire pleuré vous savez ?!

_Trop tard merde, grince Shouto entre ses dents, se couvrant les yeux malgré les larmes qui débordent sur ses joues

_Alors voilà ! J'aimerais vous demander un truc, dit-il en se joignant les mains en une prière, il y'a un gosse à l'orphelinat, il s'appelle Tsuki, vous voulez bien vous en occuper pour moi ?

Ochako essuie ses larmes de sa main libre.

Izuku sourit nouveau, gêner.

_C'est…je voulais l'adopter vous savez, en fait on...on voulait le faire ensemble a-avec-

Il se tut, ne terminant pas sa phrase.

Izuku avait du mal, à prononcer son nom depuis ce jour.

Il ne l'a plus jamais fait.

C'était trop douloureux.

Alors il baisse les pupilles un bref instant avant de les relever.

_Mais je suis seul maintenant et j'ai juste...pas la force de m'en occuper, vous pouvez vous en occuper s'il vous plait ?

La salle demeura silencieuse, seuls les pleurs se faisaient entendre.

_O…Ochako-chan, dit-il d'une voix étouffer

Ochako se tend, sa gorge se noua.

_Tu...je te le confie d'accord ? Tsuki, tu sais, je suis sur que tu ferais une...une bonne mère même si tu crois ne pas être prête.

Un léger rire lui échappe et Ochako pose une main sur ses lèvres, étouffe un sanglot et redresse la tête.

_Et puis, par rapport au one for all, j'ai confié quelques mèches de mes cheveux au notaire, il vous le remettra, vous…pouvez le léguer à quelqu'un ? demande t-il avec un petit sourire contrit, je ne peux pas m'en aller avec...ce serais pas bien vis-à-vis d'all Might…Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi…

Il sourit et baisse la tête.

_Tu t'en chargeras s'il te plait... Shouto ?, murmure t-il

Shouto se tend et se penche vers l'avant se couvrant le visage le corps pris de sanglot étranglé.

Momo lui caresse le dos d'une main tremblante.

_Je suis sur que tu feras le bon choix, murmure Izuku en souriant en coin

Puis il fixe à nouveau par delà la fenêtre.

_Une dernière chose...vous pouvez laisser la maison tel quel ?, murmure t-il en jetant un petit regard à l'objectif.

Ochako gémit et les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

_Je voudrais qu'elle reste tel quel, comme moi et…comme on là tout les deux voulus. Je veux que personne n'y touche jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre sur elle-même, je…

Il serre les dents et murmure un « merde » alors que les larmes dévalent le long de ses joues.

Il les essuie rapidement.

_Je n'ai rien touché…sa chemise de nuit est toujours là ou il l'avait laissé...ses chaussures sont toujours devant la porte d'entrée, sa brosse à dents est…

Il gémit, halète et jette un grand sourire à la camera.

_Prenez bien soin de vous d'accord ?

Et la vidéo se termina.

Ochako tint bon deux bonne seconde avant de bruyamment éclater en sanglot.

Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Tenya aussi effondré qu'elle.

Et…lorsqu'ils quittèrent le notaire qui leurs remis les cheveux en question, bien conserver dans une boite hermétique.

Ils leurs fallut une semaine de plus pour avoir le courage de mettre les pieds dans la demeure de Katsuki et d'Izuku.

Ils ne touchèrent à rien.

Ils se rappelèrent tous des bons moments qu'ils y avaient passés.

Ils se rappelèrent de Katsuki qui enlaçait toujours Izuku lorsque celui-ci s'attelait à couper de la viande sur le plan de travail.

Ils se rappelèrent de leurs doigts qui s'enlaçaient lorsqu'ils étaient dans une même pièce.

Ils se rappelaient des « je t'aimes » qu'ils se disaient presque tous les jours.

Ils se rappelaient de leurs amours mutuels.

De leurs rires qui peuplaient cette demeure désormais vide.

Parce qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

Alors lorsqu'ils quittèrent la demeure.

Plus rien ne fut comme avant.

Ils usèrent de leurs influences pour faire sceller l'endroit.

Ochako et Tenya adoptèrent Tsuki et promirent de s'en occuper comme leurs propre enfant.

Aucun d'eux, ne purent reprendre leurs métier de super héros.

Ce fut comme si...tout leur espoir avait coulé avec Izuku ce jour là.

Izuku qui ne vivait plus depuis Katsuki était partit.

Izuku survivait juste, sans doute, juste pour eux.

Alors ils se promirent de vivre, pour lui.

En sa mémoire.

Et celle de Katsuki.

Ils se promirent de vivre pour leurs amis.

Pour leurs amours si forts que rien ne pouvait ébranler.

Pas même la mort.

Ces deux là …seront unis quoi qu'il advienne d'eux, dans l'au delà.

Ensemble pour toujours.

Quoi qu'il arrive.

Pour l'éternité.

 **Fin.**

* * *

J'ai pleuré.

Sérieux j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant.

Désoler si vous avez fais pareil, mai je ne sais pas j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire ^^

Sur ce, qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Merci y-y


End file.
